The Lucky Witch Hunt
by luckyrogue7
Summary: Suspended


The Warden Commander named Kaval, the so-called hero of Ferelden, sat in the throne Vigil's Keep. The Commander had seen better days. Long before he begun dealing with the lords and ladies of the Arling of Amaranthine, he had once just been a hunter in one of the wondering Dalish tribes that just happened to be traveling through the lands of Ferelden. Life was simpler then. Just hunting for food with Tamlen and the other hunters. Listening to the Keepers tales and stories of times long sense past. He was happier then before...

_Well before all of this happened_, the Warden thought to himself.

All of this. What he referred to was not the predicament that he found himself in two years ago. Initially forced to become a Gray Warden. Of course he had heard of the famed order or of how they repelled the first Archdemon.

_Impressive feats_, he had thought back then… _If there was any truth to them at all._

And back then there really didn't seem to be any truth to them at all. The Shemlan who had "saved" him was named Duncan; the leader of Ferelden's recently reformed Grey Wardens. As it turned out the mirror that Tamlen and he found was actually an ancient artifact that carried that same taint that had lead to the corrupted darkspawn. The only way to survive the taint was to become a Gray Warden and pass through the trial of the joining. Little did anybody know, including himself, that that would be the spark that would change the entire world.

Kaval sighed and stared down at his hands with out his gloves covering them he could see all the scratches that had turned to scars over time. Little white lines going this way and that etched all over his hands. The only things apart from the scars that accented his other wise smooth silky Elven skin were the three rings that he had on his fingers, two on his right and one on his left.

The first ring lay on his right ring finger. This ring had been given to him from Marethari, the keeper of his dalish clan. This ring seemed to have been carved from a piece of willow. It was scrawled with images of foxes and hares decorating all around the surface of the ring. Kaval had kept this ring with him ever sense he had had been forced to leave his clan. He could still remember the face s of his clan staring back at him as he slowly moved through the crowd with Duncan as they set off to Ostagar. He remembered Merrill, the Keeper's apprentice and a very dear friend of his grab his arm as he passed her. She stared up into his clear icy blue eyes with a pair of her own blue eyes that chilled him to the bone and almost made him turn around and tell Duncan that he could go and shove his right on conscription right up his ass, but he could not move. Kaval stared back into Merrill's eyes and that look between the two almost seemed to speak volumes. Merrill was supposed to become his mate, his partner, and his love. Together they would be the next leaders of the clan with Tamlen becoming the next teacher of lore learning under Master Paivel. They three would become the next becon of hope for the Dalish people, to ones to hopefully lead the clans back to their former glory, but all of that was just a distant memory now.

He had heard from anther Dalish Clan that had passed through the Arling of Amaranthine that Merrill had taken Fenarel, now Master of all Hunter's in the Dalish's new lands of Ostagar, as her new mate. Kaval smile; he was happy for her. It was good that she found a new love, chasing after him would have only lead her to unhappiness. Besides he had accepted his fate as a Gray Warden not long after leaving the clan and after what happened at Ostagar. Gray Wardens were much like mages in some regards. Socially shunned by the ignorant, thought to be dangerous to everyone else, and unable to hold any title not given by the throne or royal decree. Not even the Dalish could be allowed to welcome him back as a normal member of their clan, not him. Not the so-called Hero of Ferelden; the only Gray Warden who was able to defeat the Archdemon and survive.

On one of his other fingers lay a dark black ring with a line the deep color of blood red through the center. He could feel the dark arts that were behind the principle forge of this ring. But despite the unsavory origin the ring had been passed from owner to owner until it landed in his hand. Though, he had to admit the last owner didn't really want to part with it. Wynne had once told him that some rumors say that the ring's abilities come at a price, but all this did was make Kaval scoff. If there was any price, it had not become apparent to him. Well unless that price was the envy and lust of the nobles to take it from him.

Let them try, he thought. He was no sooner going to part with that ring than rosewood one that he had adorned upon his left ring finger. Where that ring had rested ever sense it had been given to him, by a certain witch of the wilds.

Kaval toyed with this twisted loop of rosewood, the grain if which seemed to shift and change from one moment to the next, taking on shapes reminiscent of animals and people. But Kaval did not keep the ring for its artistic beauty, far from that. No this ring only had one purpose. It was the ring that held only one purpose. To remind him of the choices he had made. To remind him of what he had chosen. And more importantly, whom he had fallen in love with. This was the ring… This was the ring that Morrigan had given him. This ring came with a special ability, an ability that had already proven useful. Helping Morrigan and his other companions locate him at Fort Draken and mount a rescue attempt; attempt being the key word. When Morrigan and Alistair had tried to talk their way into the fort and had been greeted by Kaval bursting out of the door wearing a guard uniform covered in blood from having fought through the last room against about a dozen guards. Alistair had looked completely bewildered while Morrigan let out a laugh and commented that she really had chosen the right man to give that ring to.

Kaval smiled. Even with the constant danger and life threatening situations that he and his companions managed to get themselves into it never felt as bad as it did now. He sighed as he lifted his hands to run them through his long silver blond hair, flowing like water made solid, as Velanna would say. Kaval took to the sharp-tongued Dalish Elf faster than any of his other companions. No part due to the fact that they were both from Dalish clans though different, he did remember meeting her and her sister Seranni. Velanna was also happier then. She was in line to become the next Keeper of her clan and if she wasn't drawn into the recent trouble caused by, what the citizen's were calling, the Awakening then she would probable be Keeper along side Merrill. Helping govern over the newly united Dalish clans and their lands that had been given to them by the royal decree of King Alistair and Queen Anora. Now Velanna was off somewhere searching for her sister, who had gone with the Architect into the Deep Roads. His contacts in Orzammar had contacted him and side that Velanna had passed through heading into the deepest parts of the roads.

Another sigh escaped Kaval's mouth. _How many lives are going to be destroyed by the darkspawn?_

… _Hopefully a lot less now that you have made the deal with the Architect…_

It was a story untold except to his fellow Gray Wardens and the decision was made with a mixed reaction. Oghren just grunted and said that we should have killed him just for the hell of it. Sigrun almost betrayed Kaval the second he agreed to ally himself with the Architect, but he had managed to convince her that he decision was right; thought she had disappeared immediately after killing the Mother. Velanna had done the exact opposite of Sigrun and pushed Kaval to accept the Architect's truce. Justice… well Kaval never really liked Justice in the first place. His ideal of that there is only black and white in the world was completely false. Nathaniel Howe, who had grown to become a close personal friend of Kaval agreed with the Warden Commander and stood by his decision.

_Nathaniel would be the only one who I would normally allow into the order._ Nathaniel had a good head on his shoulders and being a former noble had helped in dealing with the stubborn Lords and Ladies of the Arling of Amaranthine.

…I could really use some of that help right now… Kaval thought. _Dealing with these idiots who squabble about every little thing. It was like dealing with a bunch of 2-year-olds._

But Kaval lowered his hands to he neck where two amulets hung. He grasped one with his fingers and examined it closely. It was called the Seeker's Chain and it had been a gift from Nathaniel. Nathaniel had given this amulet to Kaval shortly before leaving the order to the lands granted to the Howe's by the new Teryn, Fergus Cousland as a idea brought up by King Alistair after Nathaniel had single handly saved Fergus from a rogue group of darkspawn that had ambushed the Teryn's convoy. Alistair had come up with idea in order to rebuild the long family friendship that had ended when Arl Rendon Howe had betrayed the Cousland's. But this antique amulet looks to have passed through many hands and Nathaniel had said it once belonged to his grandfather who was a one time also a Grey Warden.

As Kaval let go of the amulet letting it flop back against the skin of he chest he grasped the other amulet that hung around his neck. It was a necklace made up of hundreds of wooden beads, each carved into the shape of an animal. Deer, hawks, wolves, and rabbits chase each other across its length. It had once belonged to his mother, who had given it to his father once they became bonded. And now it belonged to him. He remembered asking Ashalle one final time about what had happened to his parents and she had finally and unwillingly told him and once she had finished her tale she gave him the Mahariel Heirloom Necklace. Kaval has worn it ever since.

There was once a third amulet that hung from Kaval's neck, but he had given it away to another person. And with this a satisfied smile crossed his face. He had given the amulet to Anders. The only person outside those who had fought with him in the Second Blight that he could call a true and great friend. After conscripting Anders at what would have been the start of the Awakening. Kaval had immediately taken to Anders and his ability to be able always make him laugh when he really need it, plus he was a damn good mage. Kaval had given Anders his amulet that he had worn ever since receiving it at his own Joining. Filled with the blood of the two who had fallen durring the ritual, Daveth and Sir Jory, The Warden's Oath. Normally all Grey Wardens receive these amulets after their joining. These amulets serve as a constant reminder of the Warden's eternal vigil against the darkspawn hordes, but with the little time they had to stop the attacks on the Arling of Amaranthine none of the companions that had joined during the Awakening had gotten the amulet.

_Maybe this is why the have all left?_

None of them actually joined the Gary Wardens to join the wardens. They all joined to fulfill their own goals and at the time as the Warden Commander, Kaval didn't have mush liberty to deny them at the time. But Anders was different. He had not asked to join the Gray Wardens; he was conscripted just like Kaval. And now thinking about it, they were both conscripted for the same reasons, to save their lives. Kaval was conscripted in order to go through the Joining to negate the effects of the darkspawn taint that ailed him from the incident with the strange ancient mirror and Anders was conscripted because he could see the look in the eyes of the templar that had accompanied Alistair to visit Vigil's Keep. If Kaval didn't conscript Anders right then and there, there was no doubt in his mind that the Templers would have killed him the first chance they got, forgoing the Circles rules.

Anders… Anders was the one who, once told about the alliance made with the Architect, had just shrugged and said, "Well that leaves less work for me to do." And never said anything more than that. He didn't question. He didn't debate. He just accepted that his friend had made the decision that he had thought was right and moved on.

Kaval's brow furrowed. A month earlier Anders had come to him and said that his time with the Wardens was up. The Circle had requested that he come back and help teach the new mages about the darkspawn and give lectures on how using magic changed with the combination of powers that came with the Gray Warden. It was surprising that Anders had decided to accept the Circles offer. He had been training the new mage recruits in magic and such here at Vigil's Keep and even among the soldiers and nobles he was well liked for his personable and easygoing attitude.

I could really use him right now.

As if on cue Kaval heard a door open behind him, and a dark figure slink silently into the room. Well obviously not silently enough, because the Warden Commander, once known as the Dark Wolf of Denerim was the best there ever was. Taking full effect of the unshackled powers that Avernus's experimental had unlocked along with Kaval's natural talent of the shadows had naturally been given a deal if intrest from the Order of Shadows, the order of self-taught elite rogues, masters of concealment and ambush. They strike from darkness, employing personal decoys and hallucinogenic poisons to distract enemies before sliding a dagger between their ribs. Which not many people knew that the esteemed Hero of Ferelden and current Warden Commander and Arl of Amaranthine was apart of this order…. loosely, but still apart.

Kaval had entertained the idea of cloaking himself moving behind the would-be intruder, but before he could act a voice called out to him.

"Commander? " the voice came from a human male, who Kaval had known quiet well.

Ironic… I was just thinking about this guy… letting out a laugh.

"Yes Anders I'm here. Though I though that you were going to be staying at the towers for at least a few years this time and not just a month. Did they at least let you walk out the front door or did you have to run away just like old times?"

A laugh greeted his little jab. "Nah they let me walk out, because I faked a document that you had sent to me saying that I was needed back here"

"And why did you do that?"

"Well," Anders replied sheepishly, "It was boring as hell there. I can now remember why I ran away all those times."

And with that Anders finally stepped out into the pool of light that emitted from the now barely burning fire pit in the center of the room. The flame's light flickering over Anders features and Kaval saw him sporting a fresh cut on his arm and e stood up to walk over to his friend and pointed at the wound.

"Looks like some one gave you trouble along the way."

Anders turned to look at the wound with a look of utter shock on his face. "Hu… I didn't notice that. Must have happened when I had to take on those bandits who tried to jump me on my back here."

Kaval shook his head and gave a short laugh and clapped a hand on Anders shoulders.

"It's good to have you back Anders. Now lets go get that wound looked at."

"Well before we do that. We should talk about the real reason I came back."

"Alright shoot."

"While I was at the Circle a group of travelers came to visit and they said that they had come from the Brecilian Forest said that they ran into a witch of the wilds."

Kaval froze.

… _No it couldn't be. There is no way…_

His mind flashed back to that one fateful night in Redcliffe Castle where he and Morrigan had performed the old magic ritual that allowed his life to be spared when he killed the Archdemon. Be he had not done it just so he would live, no that was not his intent at all. Kaval had no fear of death. In fact he had already thought he had died several times. After Tamlen touched the mirror, on the top of the tower at Ostagar, meeting the Sloth Demon the Circle Tower, fighting all the trials in getting to the Anvil of the Void, and finally when he was held captive and tortured in the dungeon of Fort Draken. The reason that Kaval agreed to Morrigan's request was because of one thing. He had fallen in love with her. Between the time that he had first seen here when retrieving the Gray Warden Treaties from the old fort in the Korcari Wilds. Her beauty had taken him in and once she had joined the group after the destruction at Ostagar.

Her quick and sharp tongue had caused tension with Alistair, Lillian and Sten; but Kaval had taken to he instantly. He still didn't trust the Shemlans and even though Morrigan was a Shem herself she did not put on the same airs that all the other Shems did. In a way she was just like him. As an apostate she has had to avoid detection from everyone. And once Kaval had broken through the cold shell that she had put up around her heart, he found a person just a broken, just as afraid as he was. Morrigan was not the infallible Witch of the Wilds persona that she played up around the others. She was just the grown-up form a small girl who was afraid that the world would swallow her alive.

Through this he was able to learn more and more about the famed daughter of Flemeth. They talked about her childhood, running from the templars, and many other things. After many trials that included Kaval returning to the wilds to vanquish the abomination known to the world as Flemeth and at the end of the trial Kaval had stood with his dagger sticking into the head of the mighty dragon that Flemeth had transformed in to. After that Morrigan had been even more welcoming to him whenever he came by her secluded bedroll, removed from the rest of the group.

It was there they had both come to the realization that they thought of each other as something more than just companions, though Morrigan wouldn't admit it. She still had trouble admitting that, but that would soon change. One night…

_XxXxXxXx_

"_Tis cold in my tent, all alone."_

"_And? What do you want me to do about it?"_

"_I'll leave that all up to you."_

That lead to the first of many nights that they would spend together. But what happened the next morning was what had forever changed Kaval's mind.

"_I see the stories they tell of Grey Warden endurance are not exaggerated._

"_Do you really need to talk?"_

"_Haha… Yes __I will have my way with you until I am satisfied, out of a sense of fairness if nothing else."_

_She smiled at him and he could only see a sense of happiness and joy on that beautiful face of hers'. It finally looked like she had finally put Flemeth's death behind her and begun to move forward._

"_So what happens now?"_

"_Should you decide not to continue our... misadventure, then so be it. Very simple, is it not?"_

"_And what if I told you that I love you?"_

_And with that Morrigan froze._

"_NO."_

_It was a simple and plain answer. One word spoken with authority and it caused a train wreck inside Kaval's heart causing him to swallow hard._

"_So…"_

"_What this means is simple." Morrigan spoke in that same tone. "If you want to continue our __misadventure, then so be it."_

_Simple as that?_

_Morrigan did not answer. Instead she turned around and reached into her pack and brought something out into the open._

"_Here take this."_

_She thrust the small box into his hands._

_He stared at the box and then deeply into Morrigans eyes and then slowly and carefully opened the box to reveal a __twisted loop of rosewood, the grain if which seemed to shift and change from one moment to the next, taking on shapes reminiscent of animals and people._

_XxXxXxXx_

Ander's stared directly into the eyes of the Warden Commander, which where staring intently on a far off place and time. And after a few minutes he gave a slight cough and with that the Commander was brought back to reality.

"And…" Kaval asked tentively, "How did you know that…"

"That this Witch of the Wilds was your former lover."

Kaval froze. He hadn't told Anders that.

"How do you?"

"Wynne."

A smile crossed Kaval's face. the Old Senior Enchanter had always been looking out for him.

"So Wynne told you."

"Well not really. After that story made its way around the tower I got a late night visitor. Well not that I hadn't been getting several late night visitors ya know, doing it with a Gray Warden seems to be a fetish among the circle at the moment. They practically threw themselves at…"

"Anders."

"Right. Right. To the point." Anders gave Kaval a mischievous smile. "So I got a late night visit from Wynne and well she isn't really my type but I was thinking that…"

"ANDERS!"

"Alright. Alright. Just joking with you Commander. Well she came one night to visit me and told me that I had to come back here in order to tell you this." And another mischievous smile crossed Anders face, "So I told her that I didn't know if you would want to hear this so I had to make sure that there was a good reason for me to leave this nice and welcoming tower of hell to go back to Vigil's Keep where I have all the freedom in the world… and well after a great romp in the sheets

Kaval didn't even acknowledge Anders quip this time. Instead he just glared at the mage with the same intensity that he did Logain Mac Tir when they faced off at the Landsmeet. Anders seemed to get the point.

"Alright back to reality."

"Seems like the travelers stumbled upon a Broken down hut in the middle of the Wilds and when they tried to get closer to the hut a young woman stepped out and muttered an incantation and then suddenly they were all knocked out. When they woke up they were nowhere near the hut or any place that they knew. So the stumbled around in the wilds for awhile before making it to Lothering and then finally the Circle Tower."

That's Morrigan all right, but what is she doing back at Flemeth's Hut?

"Could this witch of the wilds really be your former lover."

"I don't know Anders…" but then adding in after a long pause "But I'm sure as hell going to find out."

Anders smiled. "Alright then Former Gray Warden Commander of Ferelden I wish you luck in your journey."

"Former Gray Warden Commander?"

"Well…" Anders shrugged, "If you're going off chasing Morrigan, the Gray Wardens can't really wait for you to come back, if you even come back."

"So what are you proposing Anders?"

"Well, you have been in charge of the Gray Wardens here at Vigil's Keep for the past year, but you are also a Dalish Elf and a not really getting any younger. No one would really blame you if you had enough of dealing with others problems and just went on your own journey."

"So that means that I will have to name a replacement."

"Yes and if that happened to be a dashingly good looking mage with a good sense of humor, then who could blame you."

Kaval looked directly into Anders eyes. "Are you really sure about this? Dealing with the nobels isn't a walk in the park."

Well I will have the Seneschal to help me out," Anders smiled. "Though he does sounds like he would be a badass mercenary who would only care about money if we lived in an alternate universe."

Kaval laughed. "Right Anders. Like that would ever happen."

_XxXxXxXx_

Well I hoped you liked the first chapter in this series. I will be sure to improve and make this story a good read for everyone.

Stay tuned for Chapter 2. Coming soon!

…. Hopefully


End file.
